


To bring her back

by wolfypuppypiles



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bellamy misses Clarke, Clarke left, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Monty is adorable, Post Season 2, The kings princess, bellarke reunion, clarke misses bellamy, everyone misses mum and dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:19:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfypuppypiles/pseuds/wolfypuppypiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monty is getting sick of Bellamy moping around without Clarke and decides to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	To bring her back

Monty had, had enough. It really was getting ridiculous, watching Bellamy mope around camp and call out her name in his sleep every night only to say he was fine the next morning. They all missed Clarke, Bellamy more than others sure but still there was an important part of camp that had gone when she did. 

Clarke brought a sort of calm with her that managed to settle people no matter the circumstance. Bellamy could lead sure, but Clarke had a gentle care that made everything seem like it was okay. 

Monty missed the way she would check up on people, telling Jasper he needed to be careful with something or reminding Raven to do her leg stretches, because she genuinely cared. She reminded him of his mother and he knew others felt the same. Jasper had once called Clarke Mom on accident, going bright red before remarking that she had just told him to go brush his teeth before bed. Bellamy then told him to do as he was told and Jasper smirked as he said “Yes Dad.”

Their fearless leaders had been quite the pair and now they were two sad, separate people trying hard to hide how miserable they were. Monty had seen glimpses of the blond haired ‘Princess’ in the woods but Bellamy had simply said if she wanted to come back then she would.

Well Monty was sick of it. They were being ridiculous and he would just have to go and put Mom and Dad back together so that he could finally get some real sleep. Seriously Bellamy was a loud sleep talker.

He made the excuse of needing to gather some more herbs and left the camp, quickly ditching the guard that insisted on accompanying him. He wasn’t afraid in the woods, he knew what he was doing. Well sort of. It didn’t matter anyway because this would never work unless he came alone.

He had a rough idea of where Clarke’s little cave was, he had been figuring out where she lived ever since she left in case the camp needed her. She lived deep enough in the woods to be well hidden from any camp member that might be wandering about but close enough that she didn’t lose sight of them altogether.

It didn’t take him too long to get to the well hidden hideaway. It was a half-buried motor vehicle that Monty recognized as a bus. It had vines and plants wrapped around it in a way that made it look as if the earth was dragging it down to swallow it whole. The boy shifted some loose branches to reveal a partially closed door and he folded it open and crawled inside.

For a rusted piece of crap it was pretty damn cool. There was a hammock hanging from the ceiling and a collection of supplies and other findings stacked on the seats that acted as shelves since the bus was turned on its side. The excited delinquent let out a quiet “woow” before spotting a startled Clarke sitting near the back of the vehicle. 

“Monty? What are you doing here? I mean it’s good to see you but- OH.” Monty interrupted her by slamming in for a hug and squeezed her tight before remembering what his plan was. 

“Sorry, I just really missed you.” The girl smiled sadly as she nodded.

“Me too but why are you here and why are you in the woods alone? You know how dangerous it is, what would have happened if-“

He interrupted again bringing the saddest expression to his face that he could muster. 

“Clarke it’s Bellamy. Something went wrong on a hunt and he got hurt. Bad. Your Mom did everything she could but-. She said we should start saying our good byes.”

Clarke immediately paid attention when Bellamy was mentioned but she quickly grew more upset as he had explained. Tears pricked her eyes and Monty felt a little bad. But only a little before she started hastily packing things in a rucksack. 

“What kind of injury? What happened? How long ago? What did Octavia say about it? How long does he have?” She sniffed as she asked her barrage of questions and Monty winced as she wiped away the tears that were already falling.

“I don’t know Clarke but it won’t take long to get back, you can ask all your questions then.”

The girl nodded and followed Monty out of the bus door.

Monty hadn’t wanted to make her cry and when he heard her barley hidden whimpers he almost told her the truth. But it had to be done. “For their own good.” He told himself.

He briefly wondered whether Bellamy would tell him off when he got back but he decided he didn’t care. The ‘King’ would probably be too distracted with the sight of his ‘Princess’ to notice anything else anyway.

They trudged on in relative silence as Monty kept the truth sealed between gritted teeth and Clarke reigned in her crying. 

Clarke couldn’t help wondering what kind of state she would find Bellamy in when she got there. Would he have much time? Would he even be conscious? What if she got there too late? She had missed him so much, she couldn’t even finish a drawing without accidentally daydreaming and ending up with a picture of him.

She had missed everyone else too of course. Her mother, Octavia, Raven, the inseparable friends Jasper and Monty. But somehow her thoughts always returned to that stubborn, curly haired boy that had helped her lead their people. When she had said goodbye to him at that gate after Mount Weather she felt as if she had been poisoned and were slowly dying from the pain. She couldn’t imagine how it would feel to say good bye to him forever.

When they finally reached the gate there was some yelling and Monty could see that Clarke was trying to keep herself from sprinting to med bay as soon as the doors were open. He got some confused looks from some of the other delinquents but mostly everyone looked happy to see their other leader returned. 

Clarke could hold herself back no longer and sprinted toward the med bay accidently slamming into someone’s back in her haste. The broad shouldered man with the oh so familiar curls grunted in surprise and turned, losing his anger quickly as he saw her face.

“Hey, what the hell do you think your- Clarke?”

Her breath rushed from her in pure relief and she stared at him in shock barely noticing that she had started crying again.

“Bellamy? Oh my God Monty said you were dying and I-“

She leapt into his arms and he held her back with a fierce relief, neither of them let go for a while, happy to just hold one another.

“I’m okay Princess. Damn it’s good to see you.” They finally let go but still left a hand on each other’s arm, not wanting to completely separate just yet.

“Monty said you had been hurt, what happened?” 

Bellamy raised an eye brow at this and looked over her shoulder to see Monty and the other’s all standing around smiling at them. 

“Want to explain this?”

The kid looked more proud then guilty as he said “Sorry. I had to do something about you two.” 

Clarke put a hand on Bellamy’s chest as he looked back to her, reassuring herself that his heartbeat sounded strong. 

“So you’re okay?” He nodded and she sighed in relief looking a little embarrassed at her behavior. But she was so glad it was only a trick and not actually real. 

“So you raced back to camp just for me?” The bastard managed to look smug as well as flattered as he placed a hand over hers where it still rested on his chest.

“Well he did tell me you were dying. I never thought our innocent little Monty Green could be so deceiving.” She smiled as she squeezed his hand a little, feeling the thump of his heart beat faster as he chuckled. 

“I guess we underestimated our boy genius. I bet Jasper had something to do with it too.” His eyes grew serious as he added “Everyone’s gonna be real happy your back. Can you stay? Even though I’m not dying?”

She turned to look at the hopeful crowd of eavesdroppers before answering. 

“I’d have to get a few things from my bus but-“ She didn’t need to finish as Bellamy scooped her up in a bear hug lifting her feet from the ground and cheers erupted behind them.

“The King and his Princess are reunited!” 

Clarke laughed and hugged him back, the pair almost toppling over as the rest of the delinquents celebrated around them. She was finally back at camp and in his arms she was home.


End file.
